1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to mobile phones and, particularly, to a power supply system of a mobile phone.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, various devices with corresponding functions have been developed and added to mobile phones, such as cameras and video cameras. If the mobile phone suddenly receives a call while performing one of the added functions, the current output from a battery of the mobile phone will be greatly increased immediately. As a result, the output voltage of the battery may drop too much due to inner resistance of the battery, and fail to support the signal processor, and possibly cause the mobile phone to shut down.
What is needed, therefore, is a power supply system of a mobile phone to overcome or at least alleviate the above-described problems.